More Than Life Itself
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Misao reveals her feelings to Aoshi in a song. Karaoke night at the Akabeko is more than just having fun. It can also mean that things will change for the better. Three couples have come and they brought Misao and Aoshi along, will Misao's confession g


More Than Life Itself  
  
Summary I am in a big songfic mood today!! Read my Aoshi and Misao one!!  
  
"Misao! Come on it is your turn!!" Kaoru pushed and pulled on Misao trying to get her to go up on stage of the Akabeko. It was karaoke night and she wanted to reveal how she felt about Aoshi in a way that if he didn't figure it out, at least it was a pretty song.  
"Yeah I am coming." Everyone was there. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Tsubame, Tai, Sanosuke, and her only one. Aoshi.  
"What are you going to sing?"  
"You will see." She walked confidently to the stand. Remembering how Aoshi was always there when she needed her. He never showed his emotions, but she at least knew that he was there with her. No matter what he did.  
The song started, Misao blushed as the spotlight hit her. Then she sang.  
  
"You never said that you were perfect.

But you always are, to me."

Aoshi looked up at the girl and the meaning in her eyes.  
  
"Loving you is always worth it,

Cause you see so much in me."

She looked into his eyes as she sang with all her heart.

" And when I'm down,

Your there to lift me."

Aoshi had a stern look on his face, as usual, but it seemed different this time.  
  
"You come around,

When I need a friend."

Tears were being held from her eyes.  
  
"And no one loves me like you do

Unconditional and true."

She could barely hold them back by now.  
  
"Your the shoulder that I've always known,

And the hand that says I'm not alone."

Everyone turned to look at Aoshi, but he didn't notice, he didn't know that he was the last person to find out about the crush she has had on him since she was little.  
  
"More than myself,

I love you more than life itself."

Kaoru thought about Kenshin, he thought about her, the same for the other two couples, Megumi and Sanosuke, Tsubame and Yahiko, she was the only one that hadn't had a procalaimed lover.  
  
"Did you know that I get lonely,

At the thought of you not being here?"

He now realized everything, why she had been so upset about him going off to fight, about how she was always wondering where he was. He knew everything.  
  
"Did you know that you're the only,

One who never disapears."

Everything she spoke was true. He never did really disapear, or he wouldn't have said where he was going, or that he was going at all.  
  
"And when I fear,

You are the comfort."

He had acted as if he was a father to her, only he wasn't, he and she both knew that. Her love was deeper than she had ever known.  
  
"The one who steers,

Me to the light."

He had always given her advice on what she needed to do, even though he didn't know it. He had given her so many examples of what to do.  
  
"And no one loves me like you do,

Unconditional and true

Your the shoulder that I've always known

And the hand that says I'm not alone.

More than myself I love you more than life itself."

Tears streamed down her face as she sang fulhearted to the one she loved. Everyone gave Aoshi the glare saying, 'she is talking to you!' but he was to busy watching to really pay attention to the others.  
  
"I love you I love you I love you

And I don't care if it sounds trite,

I'll say it over and over,

It makes me feel alive."

She clenched her fist to her chest, still trying not to stop singing so she could cry.  
  
"You give me all my fire

By watching you live by what you believe."

He knew she was talking about the influence he had on her.  
  
"So many things you taught me

And even when you caught me.

I always knew that you...

You could still see

The best in me."

For the first time that Misao had ever seen, Misao saw a little wet drop in his eyes, not big enough to be called crying, more like he had a little tear that he was trying to hide.  
  
"The best in me.

No one loves me like you do!

Unconditional and true!

Your the shoulder that I've always known

And the hand that says I'm not alone,

More than Myself,

I love you more than life itself."

She couldn't stand singing the rest of the song, she let the background finish on its own. She left the stage and went back to her seat, at her empty table. Only to be joined by Aoshi. "Ao-" she didn't finish her sentence, just enjoyed the presence of his hand on her leg. Never saying a word, as he sat there.


End file.
